Five Times Lucius Surprised Hermione
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: (And the one time she returned the favour.) Written for HP Slash Luv.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for HP Slash Luv, for GGE. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Five Times Lucius Surprised Hermione**

 **(And the One Time She Returned the Favour)**

* * *

1.

"So? How did it go?" Harry asked, putting her coffee down in front of her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can be such a girl sometimes, Harry. It was... fine. Enjoyable even. Just... strange."

He snorted. "No shit. Lucius Malfoy doesn't date, Hermione. Ever."

"And you know this because...?"

"Because Draco is dating Charlie and they went out with George and I a few weeks ago. Draco was complaining about his father rattling around in the mansion alone. He's worried about him."

"Well, he was perfectly pleasant company last night," Hermione confirmed. "So he clearly hasn't lost his charm while 'rattling around' alone."

Harry chuckled. "Are you going to see him again?"

She nodded, a light blush colouring her cheeks. "I woke up to flowers this morning and tickets to the opera for this weekend. It was... surprising. But very thoughtful."

"It's nice to see you smile again. You've been entirely too serious the last few months, Hermione."

She swatted at his arm. "I've been busy with work!"

"I know. That's why it's nice to see you smiling."

* * *

2.

"Hermione?"

She blinked, glancing sheepishly at the amused looking Malfoy across the table.

"I apologise. I've been distracted this evening," she admitted. "It's... it's the anniversary of the last time I saw my parents. Before the... I obliviated them and sent them to Australia where they would be safe. After the war was done, I tried to find them but..." She shrugged, offering him a small smile. "Anyway, I apologise."

Lucius shook his head, a tender look in his eyes. "It's important to me if it's important to you, sweetheart. You should know that by now."

She took his hand and nodded. "I know. Really, I'm fine. You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Quite."

He took a small black box from the inner pocket of his robe and smiled at her gasp.

"I find myself entirely and completely in love with you, Hermione Granger. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

* * *

3.

"Lucius? Why have people been congratulating me all day at the Ministry?" she asked, walking into his office.

He turned in his chair, snagging her around the waist and pulling her onto his lap. "Because the motion you helped me organise, and file, was accepted and passed by the Winzengamot today. Within the next year, there will be a House Elf Liason Department added to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I've already suggested that you be given first refusal as the head of the department."

She gaped rather unattractively for a few moments before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace, nuzzling his face into her neck with a happy sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, Lucius. I couldn't have got a better birthday present."

He grinned. "Perhaps. But I'm sure you know that when you wake in the morning, I will have tried anyway."

* * *

4.

"You're not supposed to be here," she murmured, seeing her husband to be slip into the room. It was the night before the wedding, and the wizarding world upheld the same tradition as the muggle world when it came to the bride and groom not being allowed to see each other.

"I know. I promise, I won't stay long. You can't tell me you didn't expect a wedding present, my love?"

She grinned. "I had it on good authority that I would enjoy whatever you have planned."

Lucius sighed, rolling his eyes. "Draco cannot keep his mouth shut. I sometimes regret that the two of you get along so well."

She huffed at him, and he smiled. "Are you ready, my dear?"

When she nodded, he opened the doors he'd slipped through, the smile growing larger on his face as tears filled her eyes.

"You found them."

* * *

5.

They danced slowly, the eyes of those around the hall on them, though for all it mattered they could have been alone in the world.

"I love you, Mrs Malfoy. So very much."

"I love you too, Lucius. Thank you for... well for loving me, for marrying me, for bringing my parents home. I can't believe how lucky I am sometimes."

"You deserve to be treated like the princess you very much are," Lucius replied, nudging her nose with his own. "I have one more surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"The cottage you were looking at when we visited Harry earlier this month? The papers for it are in my office. It's yours. Thank you for marrying me, Hermione. I love you."

"You... you bought me a house? Just like that?"

"I rather thought that your parents might enjoy the area... and of course, holidays there in the summer with your friends will be easier if you have somewhere of your own to stay. Did I do wrong?"

She shook her head, kissing his chastely. "You're a mad, wonderful man, Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

+1

The waves crashed against the shore, the noise soothing her as she leant against the balcony. Arms wrapped around her waist, a naked chest pressed up against her back.

"It's far too early for you to be out of bed, Mrs Malfoy."

She smiled at the reminder of her new name.

"Did you like the present Draco sent?"

"Hmm, did you help him choose it? You knew I had my eye on that watch months ago."

She nodded. "I pointed him in the right direction. Happy Fathers Day, Lucius."

"Thank you, my dear."

She turned in his arms. "I have a present for you too. It's in my bag. Wait here?"

He nodded, his eyes on her back, curiosity evident in his expression. Out of her bag, she pulled a small wrapped gift and handed it too him. He pulled the paper away and almost dropped what was inside it.

"Hermione?"

"Happy Fathers day... Daddy."

The baby name book lay forgotten on the balcony for hours.


End file.
